A Doppleganger's Prank, A Reaper's Heart
by I Saw Shino's Face
Summary: After losing a game of blackjack to Kido and Kaitou, Yana has to accept the dare of disguising as one of the tantei. The dare deepens as he has to go out with Botan...


LL A.K.: Hello to everybody!

Falcon: Konnichiwa!

LL A.K.: This is an idea we just thought up a while ago, which cultivated while I tried to think I could do it.

Falcon: Turns out she can. Who knew?

LL A.K.: Shut up. So anyways, yeah. Yana loses a game of blackjack, and Kido dares him to turn into one of the tantei and date Botan, and somehow end up messing with her head. It's post- Chapter Black, after Genkai goes 'don't ever use your powers again, unless there's a gun to your head'.

Falcon: Just don't bust us for cruelty to bluenettes.

LL A.K.: Flame if you want, it will only help our evil plan to blow up the school. Ominous Disclaimer Voice That Comes From Nowhere, do your stuff.

**Ominous Disclaimer Voice That Comes From Nowhere:** Long Live Asato Kido and Falcon-sama don't own YuYu Hakusho, now leave them in peace, they wish to continue their shrines for Itsuki and Hiei.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Yana let out a big yawn, stretching his arms in the process. He then scratched his head almost dumbly, looking at the street sign that he was standing next to. It was only a few more blocks to Kido's apartment, well, Kido's mom's apartment. Ever since Kido's dad left, his mom said that he should just be grateful she didn't kick him out, since he bore half his genes from 'that bastard'. It almost made Yana smile at the thought. If Kido was punishable for being a part of a person, then he'd be slaughtered.

He possessed the memories, power, and appearance of, how many people was it? Thirty-something, several accidental. Early on in his powers, before he knew what was going on, he would accidentally open his Territory, and then every person that brushed past him he would copy, and the sight wasn't pretty. His body tried to turn into the people too quickly, shifting between them all. He had tried avoiding people after that, staying in his room and skipping school. It drove him crazy, though, he was too hyperactive and goofy to be locked up. He went to Kido's house to talk to him about it, and it turned out, when Kido had moved in his room, Yana couldn't move. Kido had panicked, and so did he, but upon closer inspection, he had been stepping on his shadow.

They had talked to Kaitou, and it turned out that someone had gone to hit him, but they were somehow knocked backwards, and later on, Kaitou was about to speak, but then, he turned to stone and a purple orb hovered over him. Yana and Kido were now real nervous, and dragged Kaitou's immobile body to a so-called psychic's dojo, hoping that she could tell them what was going on. She quickly took hold of the purple orb and said it was Kaitou's soul, and then muttered that her name was Genkai and that she would help them. She restored Kaitou and then explained what she believed was going on. She had told them that they had become psychics unwillingly, that stray spirit energy had manifested itself in them, taking their own personalities into consideration when they developed their powers.

So, Kaitou, a 'smarty-pants' as he put it, took any word he wanted and if anyone said it, their soul was taken, and of course, no violence.

Kido lurked in the shadows, fighting in dark alleys that were dimly lit by streetlights, it was only appropriate for him to be able to render an opponent immobile by steeping on their shadow.

As for him, well, he had a habit of mocking people and trying to make them look stupid. What better way then to look like them, talk like them, and know everything they did? It was the ultimate way to ruin someone's reputation, make them look like an idiot.

They had been friends for a long time, since elementary school, and then they each had become a psychic. And, according to Master Genkai, there were very few of them.

Which explains how he was nearly dying once, Kido was stabbed, him and Kaitou were put into a video game, and they had the wonderful opportunity to meet a mind-reader.

And Kido got his butt kicked.

And it was funny.

Yana shook out of his thoughts; he was now standing in front of Kido's door. He opened the door (it never was locked) and walked in, ducking slightly since he had such tall hair.

"Anybody home?" He said. Silence was the only answer. "Okay then, I guess I'll just help myself to the fridge!" He was about to go into the kitchen when a soda can hit him in the head.

"Don't even think about it." Yana turned his head; Kido was sitting on the couch in the living room, holding cards in his hand.

"Aw, c'mon, man, I'm thirsty."

"No."

Yana attempted to make a sort of pouting face. But his lazy eyes ruined the look. With a defeated shrug, he kicked off his shoes and put them against the wall next to the other shoes.

_Hold on a second, _he thought. _One, two, three, four, five…ah, what number was it? Oh yeah, six. Six shoes? Huh?_

He blinked for a moment. Then craned his head to see inside the entire living room. In a chair in the corner sat Kaitou, freckles rippled by his look of concentration.

"So… whatcha doin'?" He said curiously, sitting on the floor.

Kido looked at him with a 'you're an idiot, you know that?' look. "I'm gonna give you a few minutes to figure it out. Tell me when you know."

Kaitou pulled out three cards and set them on the table. "Three aces."

The blond then took a quick glance at his own cards. "Four twos." He set the cards down.

"Pick them up."

"Whaddya mean 'pick them up?'" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Bullshit, b.s. Whatever you want me to say, Kido, that's not four twos."

"And you know this how?"

"Probability." He said simply. "You were holding seven cards, I have three, and the rest are in that pile. The chance of you having all four twos is next to nothing."

"Slim this." Kido flipped over the cards. All four twos were sitting there.

"Damn." Kaitou said bluntly, and picked up the cards, which was almost the entire deck. He then set down a few cards. "Four aces."

"One two."

Yana then reached over and grabbed some of Kaitou's cards. "Two threes."

Kaitou straightened his glasses. "You can't just jump into a game, you know."

"Rules are dumb." He grinned. "Your turn."

The black-haired boy shook his head. "At least you're persistent." He looked up at Kido. "What're you planning over there?"

He made a sort of 'heh' sound in his throat. "How about we make a bet."

"What do you have in mind?" Kaitou said curiously.

"Whoever loses first has to use their powers."

"Huh?"

"Kido, Master Genkai said for us to never use them again. Demons will come after us if we do."

"Uh-huh. And the boogieman will come out of your closet and attack you if you don't go to bed." Kido said sarcastically. "Give me a break! It's just something she added on to make us afraid of being attacked." He ran a hand through his short hair. "Besides, those other psychics were stronger than demons, and the only ones that can get through that kekkai barrier thing are the wimpy ones."

Kaitou looked at him intently. "Funny, I thought you were the one most devoted to Master Genkai. But now all of a sudden you want to go against her wishes."

"Loyal to the game." He said dismissively. "So, how 'bout it?"

Yana shrugged. "Sounds okay. But that's it? So what? We just open our Territory and call it a day?"

"No, we're gonna have some fun, mess with Urameshi and his friends."

"So, which one of them?" Kaitou asked.

Kido leaned back on the couch. "Hell, I dunno, you could go after Kurama, or that idiot. I could mess with Urameshi, and… you could mess with whoever, Yana."

"How about Hiei?"

"NO!"

"Just a thought." Yana grinned at the other two psychics. "So, loser has to mess with one of them?"

"Yep." Kido turned his head, and a 'crick' was heard from his neck. "So, Kaitou, you in?"

He straightened his glasses. "Why not, if by some miraculous chance that you two beat me, the demons still can't hurt me." He set down some cards. "One four."

---------------------------------------------

"How about two out of three?"

"We already played five games, Yana." The blond said impatiently. "You lost."

"Each one." Kaitou added.

"Oh, alright. So, I have to take a big neon sign that says 'hey demons, I'm right here and taste like chicken demon' and hold it up over my head while near one of the other guys?"

"I dunno, I was gonna say you had to turn into one of them and screw with one of the others' heads." Kido said, now leaning against the wall. "But that works too."

It apparently took a few minutes for this to register. "Okay." He shrugged. "So, which one?"

Kaitou looked at Kido intently. "Yes, I'm also interested in who you plan on having him pose as for a while."

A sly grin crept upon Kido's face. "Well…"

------------------------------------------

**_The Mall…_**

"C'mon, Yana."

"No." Responded Yana's voice from behind the dressing room door.

Kaitou rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Yana, how bad could it be?"

"Bad. He looks better than me in my own clothes!" He grumbled. "And they're too big for him!"

Kido looked at Kaitou and mouthed 'envy?'

Kaitou tried to make a scolding face, but failed and smirked. "Most likely."

"I am not jealous!"

Kido raised a brow. "How do you know that's what we were talking about?"

"Because I— grr…stupid trick questions…"

"Just hurry up and change." Kaitou said, putting a foot on the wall. "I would like to get to the bookstore before they close."

"Then go by yourself! No wait, take Kido!"

"I'm tellin' you, he's comparin' himself to him." Kido insisted.

"Huh?" Kaitou said out-of-characteristically.

Kido's face turned expressionless, but was actually a 'you idiot' kind of look. "Dammit, Yana, get out of there!"

"Fine!" The door opened, showing someone who was about Kido's height, with fair skin and brilliant green eyes and long, red hair. He wore jeans, a white shirt, and a brown leather jacket.

"See, now was that hard?" Kido grinned.

"Yes."

Kaitou straightened his glasses. "You have to use his voice, Yana. They'll know it's you if you don't."

"Okay, whatever." He then said in Kurama's voice.

"Uncharacteristic."

Yana/Kurama made a 'tch' sound, then said, "Very well then, Kaitou. I suppose I'll just have to shove a flower down your throat instead."

Kaitou rolled his eyes again.

"Tell me if you've heard this before." Yana/Kurama said sweetly.

"Sure, what?"

"Baa!" He then started laughing. "Oh, jeez, that's too cool."

"And…what are you guys talking about?" Kido scratched his head.

"Nothing." Kaitou spoke all too quickly.

Yana/Kurama managed to quit laughing. "Back in the House of Four Dimensions, that's how Kurama beat him." He began laughing again. "There were only two letters left, and Kurama scared him, by popping up behind him and saying 'baa'!" He clasped his sides, he was laughing so hard.

"That's embarrassing." Kido said flatly.

"Just shut up, Yana." Kaitou's face was turning red. "Just shut up."

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Falcon: Nutcase.

LL A.K.: Who, me?

Falcon: No, the other idiot with the name dedicated to a blond shadow-guy.

LL A.K.: Seaman Rox My Sox Off?

Falcon: No, not her, YOU! What're you thinking?! If people actually like this, you can have that one picture you've been wanting. And I'll give the reviewers Kurama plushies.

LL A.K.: So, I get the Bakura pic, and they get plushies?

Falcon: …sure.

LL A.K.: For crying out loud, people, review!


End file.
